This Crazy Thing Called Life: the missing scenes
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: A collection of one-shots! Missing scene's from the story lines of "This Crazy Thing Called Life" and "When Life Got Crazy" Hope you enjoy!
1. Monster

**Okay, since there were a good handful of you who seemed interested in a one-shot series, I thought i'd give it a try!  
****The one-shots will be random, so I'll put where they fall in the time line in an A/N, along with a small summary.  
****Thank you guys for being interested, and I hope you like!  
****Remember, if you have an idea, or something that you think I should consider writing, leave it in a review! I love new ideas, and opinions!  
:)**

* * *

**TCTCL: After Elena has left, to go to Mystic Falls.**

**Damon overhears Mason talking about Elena, and doesn't respond too well.**

* * *

A group had gathered into the living room, and as a rarity for the week, Damon was actually present, nursing a cup of amber liquid.  
Mason had decided to do a drinking game, and Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline had joined him.  
Damon stared idly into space, listening to the playful banter that had been going on for the past thirty minutes, thinking that he was nowhere drunk enough to deal with this.  
Mason's voice carried over.  
"Man, none of you pansies can hold your alcohol! This is the third time I've won!"  
"Hey, don't judge!' Caroline accused, "I'm a girl! It's harder for me!"  
Mason chuckled, "Oh please! Elena's a girl, and she managed it just fine! God, I wish she was here! She could drink you all down."

"What did you say?"  
Mason glanced up to see Damon glaring at him from his seat across the room.  
"Uh, just that this would be more fun with Elena around…I mean, it's no secret that that little girl could drink."  
No one was prepared for Damon's actions.  
He was on his feet in a second, storming over.  
"What did I fucking say about mentioning her name?!" He kicked over the table that held all of their alcohol, "_You_ wish she was here?! Who the hell gave you that right?! I mean, what's the matter? No one around to give you a free fuck anymore? Because that's all you ever used her for."

Damon's gaze looked murderous as he focused on Mason, and Stefan stepped in front of him, hoping to defuse the situation.  
"He didn't mean it like that, Damon, and you know it."  
Damon stepped toe to toe with his brother, "Don't I? But hell, who are you to talk?! You were fucking her long before he was!"  
"Damon!" Caroline hissed from her seat on the couch, "Please..."  
He could see the tears in the blonde's eyes, but couldn't find it in him to care.  
With a humorless chuckle, he shook his head as he looked around, "Oh, come on. You have to respect the irony. I mean, is there anyone in this room who hasn't been with her? I guess we all just need to have a big fucking pity party for the nights coming up that none of us will be getting laid!"  
He reached to the floor, grabbing a half empty bottle that had fallen, "Cheers."  
Stefan took the bottle from Damon, "I think that's enough for one night.  
"The hell it is," Damon hissed, making a grab for the alcohol, prepared to lay Stefan out if necessary.  
Mason must have sensed this, and stood, "Damon, this isn't about us, and you know it. We all miss her, okay! You aren't the only one going through this shit!"  
"Fuck you," Damon growled, his attention diverted, "You have no_ idea_ what this is like…You didn't lose her! You have no fucking right to miss her!"  
"We all lost her Damon!" Mason bellowed, and Damon lunged at him.  
His fist connected with Mason's face as they both fell to the ground. Mason's extensive martial arts training gave him an edge, but was nothing compared to Damon's rage.  
The eldest Salvatore gained the upper hand, rolling Mason to his back, and lifted his fist.  
Just as he was about to strike, Stefan knocked into him, and the both flew to the couch.  
Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's struggling body, "Give it up!"  
"Fuck you," he hissed, and Stefan pushed him to the floor.  
"This has to stop, Damon!" Stefan stated, the room suddenly silent, "We can't all be worried about walking on eggshells around you. Mason's right. We all miss Elena. But this isn't going to solve anything."  
Damon climbed to his feet, his eyes shooting fire, "Don't even pretend like you know what missing her feels like, Stefan. Don't you dare. Any of you!"

The group stared at him, and just when he turned his back, a voice spoke up.  
"No. Stefan's right."  
Damon turned back around, staring at the girl who had just spoken.  
Caroline met his gaze, "We don't deserve to be dragged over the coals for this…it isn't our fault. Now, you can pretend like missing Elena is eating you up inside, but we both know that it's more than that. It's the guilt that's killing you."  
Damon went rigid, "Shut up."  
"No!" Caroline insisted, stepping closer to him, "Because you need to hear this! Elena loves you! And she put up with a hell of a lot to be with you. No one in this house even questioned why she left, because half of them were afraid of the answer! You've spent all this time being afraid of losing her, when you pushed her away. Not Mason, not Stefan, you!"  
"Caroline, if one more word leaves your mouth, I'll be shutting it permanently."  
"Damon!" Stefan warned, backed up by Klaus's, "Easy, mate."  
"No," Caroline told them, "He needs to hear this. He needs to get this out! Because we do have the right to miss Elena! You're the one who doesn't! You finally scared her enough to make her leave! Enough to make her give up on you, and getting Elena to do that….says a lot!"  
"Shut up!" Damon yelled, "Shut up, shut up! You don't know anything about this!"  
"I know that you nearly hit her!" Caroline screamed, stepping into Damon's face, "That you've ran her through hell and back with your selfishness! She's my best friend, and _you_ are the reason she's gone!"  
Before anyone could blink, Damon had moved.

His hand enclosed around Caroline's throat, and he forced her body against the wall, "I said, shut the fuck up!"  
Stefan, Mason, and Klaus had their hands on him, pulling him away from the blond, but it didn't faze him.  
With dead focus, and looked into Caroline's face. Fear was in her eyes, and her scared expression was all too familiar.  
With a groan, he let her go, then brushed past the others, grabbing the bottle from the floor, before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Moments later, the expected knocking began, "No one's home."  
The door opened anyway, and Stefan blew in, "What in the _hell _was that?!"  
"I call it, making a point," Damon noted.

"I call it out of control!" Stefan's voice raised, "And what was she talking about? You almost hit Elena?!"  
Damon's gaze met his, cold and calculated.  
"Yeah. I did what I do best, Stefan. I got angry. I lost my temper, and I made sure anyone but me paid for it." He took another swig of his bottle, and Stefan shook his head.  
"You wouldn't hurt her."  
Damon raised a brow, "Did you not see what just happened downstairs….I'm…what were the words? Out of control? I guess Father was right after all."

Stefan swallowed, "Like that matters! That was Caroline. You would never hurt_ Elena_."  
A serious tone landed in Damon's voice, "I scared her enough for her to think so."  
Stefan considered this, "That's why she left?"  
Damon's silence was answer enough.  
Watching him, Stefan sighed, "What happened to you, Damon? That little charade downstairs? That isn't you. I know Elena being gone has changed the way you see things, but that with Caroline…that was a completely different person."

Damon weighed his answer before getting up.  
He walked over, standing directly in front of his brother.  
"The night that Elena and I fought…when I almost hit her...she had a look on her face. One that I had never seen before."  
Damon was avoiding looking at him, his voice thickening.  
"She was scared. I had actually scared her…and I tried to make it better…but that look on her face, in her eyes..."  
He swallowed, "She looked at me like I was a monster."  
Damon brought his gaze up, then, his dead eyes sending a chill through his brother.  
"So I'm choosing to be one."

* * *

**Please Review, and let me know what you think!  
Again, Ideas are always welcome!**


	2. Vanilla

**Can't wait to see what you guys think!  
****BTW, the idea for this one-shot is credited to _AlwaysElisabethian._**

* * *

**After the year mark in WLGC, but before Katherine's appearance.  
****Elena uses interesting methods to get Damon to compromise with her.**

* * *

"If we're going, let's go," Damon called, hurrying his brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stefan rolled his eyes, rushing to grab his coat, "I was getting Mason and Tyler's money."  
Damon's eyes rolled, "We ordering for everyone tonight?"  
Stefan gave him a pointed look, "It's not like they aren't paying for their own shit."  
"Whatever, let's just go before it gets any later."  
Stefan nodded, "Is Elena coming?"  
Damon opened the door, "Already in the car."

"Hey can we get the vanilla vodka?" Elena asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the liqueur store.  
"If that's what you want," Damon promised.  
She smiled.  
"Why vanilla?" Stefan asked, "It's alcohol, not dessert!"  
"It can be dessert! If you mix it with cream soda and ice cream," Elena pointed out.  
Damon chuckled, "Girl's got my kind of sweet tooth."  
Elena winked, and Stefan rolled his eyes, "But really, vanilla?"  
"Why you hating on vanilla?" Elena demanded as they stepped out of the car.  
"I'm not," Stefan insisted, "But if we are gonna spend forty bucks for a bottle, it might as well be the good stuff, not that candy shit."  
"Well maybe I like the candy shit," Elena pressed, as Damon held open the door for them.  
"But…it's…._vanilla_!" Stefan pointed out.  
Elena shrugged, "So?"  
"You just never struck me as a vanilla kind of girl," Stefan teased, and Elena blushed.  
"Shows you what you know."  
"Hey, I know enough," he defended, "And trust me, vanilla isn't your style."

* * *

Damon had grabbed a few bottles as they bantered, and now came up behind them, "Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other so we can get the hell out of here?"  
Stefan frowned as Damon brushed past them, "He's in a mood."  
Elena shrugged, "Probably just a bad day at work. He has his ups and downs."  
Stefan nodded. He knew from experience how temperamental Damon could be.  
"Well, let's not piss him off any more than necessary," he advised, putting an arm around Elena's shoulders, "Get your dessert drink, and I'll find the stuff Mason and Tyler wanted, then we should be almost done."  
She nodded, and walked over to the vodka section.

Damon was already standing there, looking at the options.  
With a smile, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"You still grumpy?"  
He sighed, leaning into her, "No, just tired. I really didn't want to come out this late."  
She rose on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, "Well, we'll be home soon enough."  
He nodded, and she let him go, walking down the aisle to find her drink.  
Soon, they had everything and were ready to check out.  
"One hundred and thirty-four," the man behind the counter stated, "You got ID?"  
Damon nodded, digging for his wallet.  
"We're gonna have to cut back a little this month," he told Stefan, shaking his head.  
"Are we behind on anything?" the younger Salvatore asked, concerned.  
Damon shook his head, "Not at the moment, but if we keep buying hauls like this every other week, it won't be long."  
Stefan shrugged, "I think we'll be alright."  
Damon nodded, "For now. But if we don't watch it, we're gonna fall behind. Not that everyone isn't earning their keep, but electric and water is climbing, and I've had to dig into savings to do repairs on the plumbing.  
"It'll work out," Stefan shrugged, as the man handed Damon back his change, and they grabbed the bag, "It always has."  
Damon nodded, "Yeah, I know. Still won't hurt to save a little though."

Elena listened to their conversation, her brows furrowed.  
Damon hadn't told her that money was tight.  
As they walked to the car, guilt filled her stomach.  
Damon didn't make her pay rent, because she cleaned up around the house, and cooked for them.  
But so did Caroline…and she pitched in a little.  
Elena made enough money to cover her car payments, with a little left over. So she could easily help out, if things were slipping. No reason that she shouldn't pay her dues too.  
She was lost in thought most of the way home, wondering if maybe it would be a good idea to look into a second job.  
She loved working at the café, but it was part-time, and the hours weren't always great.  
She could easily fit in another part-time job, and make a little extra cash.  
Maybe she could find another barista job? Or waitressing…that might be fun.  
She tossed up ideas until they pulled up to the house.

* * *

Damon and Stefan grabbed the bags, so she moved to open the door.  
"Bout time you guys got back," Kol rushed, moving to grab one of the beers, "The game's already started!"  
Stefan cursed, "Anyone scored yet?"  
Kol shook his head, "Not yet."  
Elena shook her head at them before grabbing her vanilla vodka and heading up the stairs.  
Once in the room, she kicked off her shoes and jacket, and climbed onto the bed.  
Pulling out her phone, and crossing her legs, she began looking up job listings, curious to see if anywhere interesting was hiring.  
She opened the bottle and took a drink, just as Damon entered the room.

"Ah, so here's where you disappeared to," he teased.  
She smiled up at him, "Sorry. Football kind of bores me. As does listening to those guys' debate and bet over who'll make the next score."  
Damon smirked a little, walking over to the bed, "I always got the impression that you preferred to do the scoring yourself."  
She didn't miss the innuendo in his raised eyebrow.  
"Are you implying something, Mr. Salvatore?"  
He leaned over, kissing her lips, "No…I'm offering."  
Elena could taste the lingering bite of his bourbon, and moved to sit the bottle on the night stand, before pulling Damon down on top of her.  
He fell into her body easily, practice having them perfectly aligned, and his lips were against hers in a rush, hard and demanding.  
"Wait," Elena huffed, her breath short, "I think I'm lying on my phone."  
Damon lifted her with his arm, so he could reach under and grab it.  
He caught sight of the screen for a moment, "What's this?"  
Elena shrugged as he showed it to her, "I was just looking to see if anywhere close was hiring."  
She tried to pull his lips back to hers, but he resisted, "Why?"  
Confused, she cleared her throat, "I just thought that it might not hurt…you know, having two jobs…"  
Now Damon seemed confused, "Why would you need a second job?"  
She blinked up at him, her hands lifting to caress his waist, "No reason, really…I just thought that it couldn't hurt. I mean, you were telling Stefan that things were kind of tight around here, and I just thought that if I looked into getting another job, I could help out with-"  
"Hell no," Damon interrupted, pulling himself off of her.

Elena sat up, her brows furrowing, "Why not? If we need the money, I can-"  
"I said no," Damon stated, his voice raising a bit.  
Elena was affronted by his attitude, "I'm sorry, but why is this a big deal?"  
"You don't need another job, Elena," Damon said, turning to look at her, "I already don't see you enough, and there's no way in hell that I'm letting you pay rent on top of everything you already do."  
Elena rolled her eyes, "I clean and cook. That's it. So do some of the others…and they still pay rent."  
"That's different," Damon insisted.  
"Why?" Elena demanded, "Because you aren't in love with them?"  
He ignored this, but his eyes darkened, "Just forget it, Elena. I won't have it."  
Wrong thing to say.  
"Excuse me," she hissed, "_You_ won't have it? Well, news flash, Damon. I don't work for you. You don't get to tell me what I can't do. If I want to get another job to help out around here, then that's my choice! There is no reason that we should even be having an argument about this."  
"You're right," he assured her, "There is no reason we should be arguing about this, because it's not going to happen! There is no fucking point in you working yourself sick, just because bills are a little high this month. It's nothing for you to worry about."  
She rolled her eyes, "I live here too. Which means, that yeah, it is something for me to worry about. And since you got on the topic, why didn't you tell me that we were low on income? I could have requested more hours at the café, at least!"  
"Because that's not your fucking job!" Damon bellowed, "Damn it, Elena. I didn't bring you here to work and work so we could make ends meet. That's not your burden, it's mine. It's my job to take care of you, so let me do it!"  
"I appreciate that," Elena said, standing to her feet, "But this isn't the stone ages, Damon. Me working for more money isn't a judge of your _manhood_. It's called the twenty-first century, and being a responsible adult!"  
"Well you can be responsible with the one job you have," he insisted.  
"Then I can at least pitch in with rent!" she reasoned, crossing her arms.  
"I said no, Elena."  
"I don't care what you said. There is no reason I can't-"  
"I didn't save you from your life before just to make you come and-"  
Elena rose a brow, "Save me? Really, Damon? That's what you're going with?"  
His gaze hardened, "You know what I fucking meant. So listen, you-"

"No," Elena stopped him, "You listen. Because I never asked to be saved. I borrowed a room for a while, yes, but I stayed here because I fell in love with you, not because I couldn't take care of myself."  
Damon sighed, "That's not what I'm saying, Elena. I'm not implying that you're…incapable. Just that I didn't ask you to stay here just so I could use you for money."  
She held his gaze, "I never accused you of doing that!"  
"You didn't have too," he growled, his anger flaring again, "But I know the kind of place you came from Elena! I know what your home was like, and how you had to sacrifice everything just to make each month's rent. I don't want you to have to go back through that! So I'm sorry if it pisses you off, but you'll just have to find a way to get over it, or stomp around and complain, because I'm not changing my mind. You have a job that doesn't ask too much of you. You make enough money to take care of your personal things, and the rest is up to me. It's not for you to worry about."  
Elena shook her head, looking off.  
There was no way that she was going to change his mind. Because of his damn stubbornness and off placed guilt in the way her life use to be.  
But she'll be damned if she left one stressed environment for another. And she was never one to be controlled.  
"Elena, look at me," Damon pressed, and when she didn't, he stepped forward, grabbing her jaw, and forcing her gaze to his.  
"Do you understand me? I don't want you to worry about this."  
She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Whatever you say, _master_."  
Damon did roll his eyes, but let her go, "I'm not trying to boss you around, Elena…but I'm through talking about this…you don't need to worry about the finances, and that's that."  
"Sure," she shrugged, "Whatever you say."  
He studied her for a moment, before dropping his gaze, "There's no need to pout."  
She threw this off, "I'm not pouting."  
He smirked a little, moving closer to her, "Sure you're not."  
She refused to back down from him, as he slipped his arms around her waist, but she didn't lean into his touch.  
"It's not like I'm crushing your lifelong dream, babe. I just don't want you to have to worry about this stuff."  
He nuzzled into her neck, but her annoyance won over her body's response to him, "Yeah…I uh, I caught that actually. The first several times."  
He pulled back, to look into her eyes, but she stepped out of his embrace, "I'm gonna go take a bath."

* * *

Elena knew Damon was still watching her as she stepped into the bathroom. She'd left the door open on purpose, after all.  
She slowly undressed herself, peeling off her clothes layer by layer, until she was completely naked.  
She leaned over the tub to turn on the water, and kept the pose as she waited for it to get warm, probably giving Damon the show of his life.  
But she had a plan.

Damon got off on being the Alpha dog. But she was going to make him compromise.  
Show him that he couldn't tell her what to do.  
Because no matter how much control he thought he had, she knew one of his vulnerabilities, and had no problem displaying it out for his temptation.  
As the water heated, she put in a plug, and added some bubbles.  
She could still feel Damon's gaze on her, and was proven right when she turned back toward the door.  
He was still standing there, his eyes trailing over her.  
With an extra swing to her hips, she walked back into the bedroom, brushing past him as she walked over to the bed.  
She slowly leaned across to the night stand, where her bottle of vodka rested.  
As she picked it up, she felt Damon's arms slide around her, his lips dropping to her neck.  
"Damon…I need to go get in the bath."  
He nipped some at her skin in protest, but she managed to work her way out of his hold.  
He crossed his arms as she turned to head back to the bathroom, and a smile etched onto her lips.  
Now who's pouting?  
She figured it wouldn't take long of this slow torture to make Damon see things her way.  
So she took her time in the bath, dropping her sexy stroking act once he disappeared.  
She heard the bedroom door shut, and smirked, knowing that he went down stairs for that new bottle of bourbon he'd bought.

* * *

Damon groaned as he found his way into the kitchen to grab a glass.  
And knowing Elena, he was going to need it.  
He'd pissed her off, again, which wasn't exactly something new in their relationship, but it seemed like every time he got on her bad side, she used sex as her weapon.  
And a very sharp sword it made.  
She knew him a little too well for his own damn good. She knew that sex, especially sex with her, was practically his addiction, and he had no idea how many frustrated nights this argument had earned him.  
Still though, this was the first time she'd ever openly flaunted it in front of him.  
Which means that she was feeling vindictive.  
Which means that he needed a fucking drink.  
He accepted the fact that he couldn't avoid her forever though, and eventually, three glasses later, decided to climb up the stairs, and face her like a man.  
However, he wasn't prepared for the sight he walked in on.  
Elena, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him, with her legs crossed.  
And dear god, she was wearing a corset, which matched her lacy black underwear…and her knee high heeled boots.  
Her hair was pulled to the side in damp curls and her freshly applied makeup was dark and seductive.  
A smirk crossed his lips…so she wanted to play.  
"You look cute," he noted, bringing his bottle to his lips.  
She smiled harshly, walking toward him, "Thanks…but we need to talk."  
He let his gaze roam down her tight body, "No, we need to fuck."  
He leaned in to kiss her, but Elena pulled away, grabbing his bottle, and sitting it on the dresser next to them, "Not quite yet."  
Intrigued he raised a brow, "Why? Are you still trying to get me to change my mind?"  
Elena smirked, "I'm just want to make a point."  
She put her hands on her hips, and Damon couldn't stop his gaze from dropping to her breast.  
They filled into the corset perfectly, and he was dying to rip the damn thing off of her.  
"And what point might that be?" he asked as she stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching.  
"That you don't always get what you want," she breathed, and Damon reached out, his hands falling to her waist.

* * *

If she wanted to play games, he'd humor her. This, after all, was better than being cock-blocked for the next week.  
"So how exactly do you plan on teaching me this…lesson?" He teased, loving how a light blush was on her cheeks.  
They had done several sexual experiments, but Elena was always a little innocent when it came to taking the lead.  
It threw her outside of her comfort zone, and her doe eyes appeared just a little more vulnerable, and Damon couldn't help but revel in it.  
He smirked a little, and that seemed to set off a fire in her gaze.  
With a forceful grip, she pushed him back, until he came in contact with his bed.  
He followed her lead, and sat down, letting her climb into his lap.  
She kissed him then, and Damon allowed himself to tighten his grip on her.  
If this was her lesson to be teaching, she was failing miserably. Because this was exactly what he wanted.  
As if she could sense his smugness, she pulled away pushed him until he fell onto the bed.  
She remained on top, straddling him, slowly grinding her body down against his growing erection.  
"Elena…" he breathed, as she leaned over, her hair falling into his face.  
"Shh," she instructed, and began to kiss down his neck.  
Damon moaned as she suckled his skin, cupping her ass as she did so.  
She worked his shirt over his head, and unbuttoned his pants.  
This seriously had to be the best punishment ever, and he half wondered if Elena even had a point behind it, or if she was just as ready to jump him as he was her.  
But when she pulled away, her face was calm.  
"So…about earlier."  
Damon fought back a groan, "What about it."  
She looked at him through her lashes, "You were right…about the second job…I don't want to take away from the limited time I get with you."  
Damon tried to pay attention to her words, but her body was still rubbing against him, and he found it highly distracting.  
"Glad you came to reason," he managed, and she smiled slightly.  
"Oh, not quite…I want you to let me pay rent."  
He exhaled, thinking that he really should have seen that one coming.  
"No."  
She frowned a little, "Hmm. I guess you're lacking motivation.  
Sitting up on him, she began to slowly untie the front of the corset.  
Damon bit his lip as it fell completely open, and she slid it off.  
Her naked chest never failed to make his mouth water, and he hardened even further.  
She brought her hands up, and cupped herself.

"It's just a little bit of money, Damon."  
He had to remind himself that they were in an argument, but as she played with her breast, squeezing and groping, he found it a little harder to care.  
"I never wanted your money, Elena."  
She sighed, "I just want to help out. It won't kill you to let me pitch in."  
He flipped them then, surprising her as he rolled her onto her back, hovering above her.  
"The only thing that's going to kill me is not being inside of you."  
She smirked a little, "Then let me pay rent."  
He met her gaze, "No."  
The heel of her stiletto boots dug into the small of his back and he winced.  
"Wrong answer," she teased.  
He let a growl and attacked her mouth, biting down on her lip. He moved his hand along her side, and up to her chest, but once again, she dug her heel into him.  
"We aren't done, baby."

He pulled away, and measured her expression.  
She was being dead serious. Well fuck him.  
With a sigh, he consented, rolling off of her.  
She smiled, as she moved off of the bed, and turned to face him, hands on her hips.  
He had to admit, the view was amazing.  
She was naked to her waist, her hair a sexy mess, and her lips were swollen from his kiss.  
Then those delicious underwear, and those damn fuck-me boots.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she stepped between his legs, moving his head up to look at her.  
"I'm not asking for the moon, Damon," she sighed, leaning to kiss his forehead, "I just want to help out with the bills."  
Damon sighed.  
She would say it like that, in her smallest, sweetest voice, with her boobs right in his face.

It really wasn't even a fair fight.  
"How much are we talking?" he asked, and a grin broke out on her face.  
"Not much, but some. I just want to feel like I'm earning my keep around here."  
Damon exhaled, "No more than a hundred each month."  
She nodded, her smile growing, "Thank you."  
He smirked, about leaned up to kiss her, but Elena backed away.  
Confusion colored his face, and she smiled sweetly at him, before walking over and grabbing his bourbon, taking a drink.

"And where do you think you are going with that?" he asked, as she walked back toward the bathroom.  
He moved fast, catching her waist, and spinning her around.  
She blinked up innocently at him, "To finish my bath."  
He smirked, "And what happened to your vodka?"  
"Stefan was right," she smirked, "Vanilla really just doesn't do it for me."  
"Ah," Damon tightened his grip on her, "And where in the past five minutes did I mention that we were done talking?"  
She patted his chest, "I told you. The lesson was teaching you that you can't have everything that you want."  
She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then, with _his_ bottle of bourbon, made her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Damon blinked, thinking that maybe he made a mistake in teaching Elena how to own her sexuality.  
Because now it was owning him.

* * *

**Please, please leave a review and let me know if you liked it :)  
Also, remember that you can request ideas for one-shots!  
Thank you :)**


	3. Everything

**Wow you guys, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**This chapter is in honor of the Season 5, finale.  
So heartbreaking!  
I needed something to make me feel better, so here this is lol.**

**Lot's of fluff!**

* * *

**Takes place after the epilogue in TCTCL**

**Damon is left at home with the children while Elena goes out.**

* * *

Quiet.  
It was finally quiet.

Damon sighed, carefully maneuvering the child against him into a cradled position.  
Sure enough, Lorenzo's little eyes were closed, and his breathing was even.  
Damon couldn't complain.  
For a one year old, he slept pretty well.

He walked across the room, to the crib, and carefully laid the baby down.

After a little squirming, all was well, and Damon was relieved.

Until he realized that it was _still _very quiet.

Too quiet.  
His first instinct was to be suspicious of this, as silence in the upstairs area generally meant that something was wrong, or someone was doing something they shouldn't.  
A little dark haired toddler in particular.

"Lizzie?" he called out.

Silence.

Great.

Elena leaves him in charge of watching the kids for just a few hours, so she, Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah could have a girl's night, and he was totally slacking.  
"Liz, come on baby, it's bed time."

He walked across the hall, glancing in her bedroom.

Of course it was empty.

He made his way down the stairs, spotting Mason and Stefan, "Have you guys seen Elizabeth?"

Stefan shook his head, but Mason pointed toward the back hall, "Check Klaus and Caroline's room."

"Why?" Damon pressed.

Mason shrugged, "Care's out with Elena, and Klaus is at work, but the door was open."  
"Shit," Damon hissed, wondering what his four year old had gotten into this time.  
He hurried down the hall, toward the bedroom Blondie and her fiancée usually inhabited.

Sure enough, the door was open.  
"Lizzie?" he stuck his head in.

He heard a cute little giggle and knew he'd come to the right room.  
"What are you doing?" he called, walking around the corner, toward the adjoining bathroom.  
"No, you can't come in!" Lizzie yelled, and before he could respond the door to the bathroom was shut in his face.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he demanded.  
"I'm not done!" her little voice yelled, and Damon sighed.  
"You know you aren't supposed to be in there…I'm going to open the door now."  
A dramatic sigh, "_Fine_."  
He smirked a little before pulling the door open.  
Lizzie was standing in front of the mirror on her tip toes, with Caroline's make up strewn all over the counter, and her little face.  
"Did you get into Aunt Caroline's make up?" he asked, using his stern voice.

Liz looked up at him, and he had to keep composure.  
Which was hard to do when she had lipstick and blush covering her skin.  
"I wanted to be a princess," she explained.  
His brows furrowed as he leaned down, becoming level with her.  
"Is that right?"

She nodded, "Uhhu. And princesses wear pretty make up and live in a castle, and marry a prince."  
He smiled a little, all frustration evaporating at her bright eyes.  
"Well, how about this. We need to go upstairs and get ready for bed, and then you can tell me all about princesses."  
She blinked up at him, "Do I have to go to bed now?"  
He smiled, scooping her up in his arms, "Yes, baby, you do…it's way past the time that Mommy told me to make you go to sleep."

Her gaze grew serious, "You didn't listen to mommy?"

He chuckled, "No, I didn't."  
Her arms crossed, "You're gonna be in trouble, Daddy."

He carried her out of the room, making a mental note to explain the makeup fiasco to Caroline later.  
"Well, we won't get in trouble if we hurry and get to bed," he reasoned.  
Lizzie nodded as they entered the living room.  
"So you found her?" Mason pointed out, as he spotted them.  
"Yeah, finally," Damon shifted, "Say goodnight, Lizzie."  
"Night, night," she waved, and Damon took her up the stairs, to his and Elena's bedroom.  
He gave his daughter a pointed look, "Okay Lizzie, you gotta be quiet. Your brother is already asleep."

She put a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise.  
"That's right," he encouraged.  
He walked them through the bedroom, and slipped into the bathroom, placing her up on the counter, and grabbing a wash cloth.  
"Here, we need to clean this up."  
She gave him a pouted face, "But it makes me look like a princess."

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead, "You're already a princess, baby girl."

She looked up at him through long lashes, "I am?"

He nodded, "Absolutely…you're my princess."

She smiled, seeming content as he finished cleaning her face.  
"Okay, let's go lay down," he told her, glad she was already in her PJ's.  
She raised her arms at him, and he picked her up.  
"Can I stay in here with you?" she asked quietly, "Until mommy comes home to tuck me in?"

He nodded, "Sure, baby."

He carried her over to the bed, pulling back the blankets.  
She crawled in quickly, snuggling deep into the mattress.

He couldn't help but notice how small she looked on the giant king bed.

Sighing, he grabbed his night pants.  
"I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom and changed, brushed his teeth, and threw the rag he'd used on Lizzie into the wash.  
Once everything was satisfactory, he went back into the room, turned on the lamp, and shut off the rest of the light.  
Finally, he stepped up into bed.  
Immediately, Lizzie was snuggling against him.  
He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Daddy…" her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Yeah?"

She waited, before asking, "What happened on your back?"

Damon swallowed, frozen.

He'd known this day would come eventually.

Elizabeth was a bright little girl. One day she was bound to be curious.  
He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.  
He took a deep breath, rolling to his side so he could face her.  
"You're talking about the marks?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"Mommy said not to ask. She said they were just boo-boos. But my boo-boos go away…why don't yours?"

Damon bit his lip.  
Elizabeth had talked to Elena about this already?

Damn.  
"Mine are a different kind of boo-boo, baby."

She just watched him, waiting for the explanation that he was supposed to have.  
He wasn't sure exactly how to word this right…but he knew that it was going to be inevitable.

"Where did they come from?" she pressed, "I got my boo-boo when I fell down on the playground. Did you fall down too?"

Damon chuckled, "No sweetie, I didn't fall down…a long time ago, someone gave them to me."

Her little brows furrowed, "They gave you a boo-boo?"  
He nodded, "Lots of them. And the bigger a boo-boo is, the longer it'll stay on you."  
Her eyes were wide, "Did they hurt? My boo-boo hurt."  
Damon smiled at her innocent face.  
So completely unfazed by the cruelty in the world.

"At the time they did hurt…but not anymore. The bad guy who gave them to me got in big trouble…so they'll never ever hurt again."

A sweet smile crossed her lips, "I'm glad you won't hurt, and I'm glad the bad guy got in trouble."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, me too, baby."  
She seemed to think about something, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Will someone ever make me have boo-boo's like that?"

Damon tensed, and had to blink back unwelcomed tears.  
Unable to stop himself though, he pulled her against him, burring his face in her soft hair.

"Not as long as I'm alive, baby girl. No one will ever hurt you. I promise."  
Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"I love you, Daddy."

Damon squeezed his eyes shut, "I love you too, princess."

He kept his eyes on Elizabeth's face until she finally succumbed to sleep.  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was perfectly content holding her in his arms, where she was safe from anything and everything.

The thought of anyone hurting her terrified him, and made him reevaluate what mattered most.

He loved his family, so much. Stefan, Mason, Caroline…the lot of them.  
But it was entirely different than the love he felt for his children, and Elena.  
Then even deeper, he loved his children differently than he loved Elena.

He had never imagined his heart was capable of expanding so widely.  
But it had, and there was nothing he would ever change.

Admittedly, it had been a bit difficult in the beginning.

Life as he knew it was eternally over.  
The parties, the drugs, the drinking…In a single night it had changed.

Not that he didn't go out with Elena occasionally, when Caroline or Jenna watched the kids, but it was different. They were different.

But he welcomed this part of his life full heartedly, and never felt like he was missing out.

Of course he wasn't. He had everything he wanted.

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open then, and he glanced over.  
Elena was sliding in, quietly, her hair flat, and her heels in her hand.  
He chuckled, "Long night?"

She jumped slightly, "You're awake?"

He nodded, moving his arm out from under Elizabeth so he could stand.  
Once he was freed, the walked over to where Elena was no siting down her shoes, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Did you have fun?"

She leaned up, kissing his lips briefly, "Yes, I did, actually…it was nice to get out for a bit."  
He kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.  
"How was Liz and Enzo?"

"Good," Damon assured her, "He passed out pretty easily. Lizzie wasn't so eager to go to sleep, but I told her she could stay in our bed until you got home."  
Elena nodded, pulling herself from his grasps, "Okay, I'll go tuck her in then…were you going to take Lorenzo to the nursery?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, I can. It was just easier to keep an eye on him in here."  
Elena smiled as she moved to the bed, leaning over her daughter, "Well, that's why we got the rolling crib, so we could move it wherever we needed to."

She leaned down, stroking Lizzie's cheek, "Lizzie baby, wake up…"

After a moment, Liz's eyes fluttered, "Mommy?"

Elena scooped her up, "Yeah, I'm home now…let's get you into bed."  
The girl didn't respond, just sleepily laid her head on Elena's shoulder.  
Damon opened the door for them, then walked over to the crib.

He moved the baby to the nursery, made sure the monitor was on, and turned on the little night light.  
Not that Lorenzo needed it, but it made it easier for him or Elena when they had to check on him.  
Damon brushed a finger over his son's black hair.

"Love you," he whispered, before sighing, and walking out the door.

He met Elena in the hall way.  
"He still asleep?"

Damon nodded, "Is she?"  
"Instantly," Elena smiled, "Must have been a busy night?"  
Damon shrugged, leading her to their bedroom, "Not really. Though Lizzie did get into Caroline's make up."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened.  
"Apparently she wants to be a princess. Or she just likes it when Aunt Caroline tries to kill Daddy. I haven't decided."  
Elena chuckled, "It's just a phase."  
He shrugged it off, "Nah, it's fine. I'll let her want to be a princess for as long as I can."

Elena nodded her agreement, "She's getting big too fast."  
"No kidding," Damon grumbled, "Before long she'll be wanting to date living breathing prince charmings. And I'm not sure I'm ready for that."  
Elena cupped his face in her hands, "There's nothing wrong with finding a handsome prince."  
"No…it's perfectly fine…you know, when she's twenty-five or thirty years old, and living on her own, so I don't have to fight the urge to kill every boy that comes to the door.  
Elena laughed, "I think that's just part of being a Daddy."

"And the fact that she takes too much after you," he reasoned, "Knowing my luck, she'll have a line of boys after her. And I'll have to be the one making sure aren't mentally undressing her each time she leaves the house."  
Elena raised a brow, "Mentally undressing?"

"Hey, it happens," he admitted, "Why do you think I'm not crazy about you going to the club without me?"

She mocked surprise, "Ohhh, so that might be why those guys were actually talking to me tonight! You were the one scarring them off? I had no idea!"  
He smirked a little, "Cute. Really. But you know that I'm right."  
She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess they tend to be a bit grabbier when I don't have my own personal body guard behind me to intimidate them."  
His brows furrowed, "What do you mean by grabby?"

She looked at him through her long lashes, "Just the usual guys on the dance floor. You know, the kind that try to mentally undress you, and attempt to grab your ass."

Annoyance flashed in Damon's eyes, "Did you stop him?"

She shot him a look, "No, I let him grope me in public before dragging him to my car for hot back seat sex."  
He blinked at her, "That's not funny."  
A grin broke out on her face, "It is a little…..come on, baby…you know I only have eyes for you."

She reached around, grabbing his hand that laid on the small of her back, and slid it down.

"You're the only one I want touching me," she told him, casually leaning in, so every line of their bodies touched.  
Not needing anymore invitation, Damon picked her up, connecting their lips.  
The kiss was scorching, as Elena clawed at his sweats, trying to free the layers that separated them.  
He did the same, sliding his hands up her hips, lifting her dress with it.

He laid her on the bed, sinking against her body as she lifted her arms and tossed the fabric away.  
He stepped out of his night pants, and quickly stripped his boxers.  
Luckily, Elena had gone braless, and he leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth as he slid her panties down her leg.  
"Damon," she gasped, her hands sliding around his waist, pulling him closer.

Apparently she didn't want to be teased tonight.  
Gladly obliging, the reconnected their lips, and found her entrance with his tip.  
Surging forward, he connected them, loving the sound of his wife's moan.  
God, he loved this.  
Thrusting forward again and again, we watched her pleasure build.  
Soon, she was tensing under him, and cried out with her climax, her fingers gripping his arm.  
He kissed her, hard, sliding a hand up to tangle in her hair.  
Carefully, he pulled it a little, angling her neck open to him.  
He leaned down, nuzzling her skin.  
"I love you," he whispered against it, before nipping at it."  
Elena was beyond coherent words, as another orgasm ripped through her body.  
Damon held back from his own release, just enjoying having her this way.

He rolled and shifted them, then, so he was sitting, with his back against the headboard, and Elena was in his lap, riding him.  
She took to it immediately, lifting from his body, and slamming back down.  
He placed his hands on her hips, relaxing as she took what she wanted from him.  
Her lips came against his neck, kissing up, until she took his ear with her teeth.  
She nipped slightly, and he growled, grabbing her head, and forcing her mouth against his.  
She was perfectly receivable, giving into his control, and leaned back, so he could move to his knees.  
Once he was on top, he lifted her legs to his shoulders, positioning her hips so he could drive in easier. Her clenching, and the string of swear words that followed told him that she'd gotten off again.  
He felt his own climax build, and pulled out, motioning that she should flip.  
She did so, old habits reminding her how he liked it.  
She turned, lifting on her knees, arching her back, and sticking her ass up.  
Damon had to bite back a smirk.  
She was so perfectly in tune with him.  
He positioned himself, and slid back into her tightness, his hands gripping her waist.  
He sped up his thrusts, pulling her against him as he surged forward, the friction putting him on edge.  
Finally, Elena was mewling his name, and her release triggered his own.  
He came, buried inside of her, and his forehead dropped to rest between her shoulder blades.

She let out a breath, her arms giving out.  
"Damn."

He laughed a little, "Damn, indeed."  
"I almost forgot how possessive you get when you're jealous," she teased.  
He only kissed her back, and pulled out of her.  
"Well, what do you say we take a shower, then discuss my possessiveness while I'm holding you in bed?"

She sat up, smiling at him, "That works for me."

The shower was short, both exhausted now, and ready to crawl into bed.  
Which is exactly what they did after putting on some clothes.  
Elena moved into his arms immediately, her head falling perfectly onto his chest.  
"I love you," she promised, her head turning up to kiss his jaw.

Damon smiled, resting his head against hers, "I love you too, baby."

She closed her eyes, her hand intertwining with his own, "This is a perfect life."  
He knew she meant it as an off comment, but it wasn't any less true.  
"It is," he agreed, "Because I have you."  
She looked up at him, "Because we have each other."  
He couldn't resist the urge to place a soft kiss on her lips, "Yes, we do…and that means more to me that you'll ever know."  
She smiled sleepily, "I think I have an idea."  
He sighed contently.

If only she had the smallest idea of what he felt for her.  
After a moment of silence, he was sure she was asleep, but couldn't help but stroke her cheek.  
"Nothing compares to the way I feel about you," he whispered, "You are what makes my life worth living. You and those two beautiful babies you gave me."  
He kissed her head, "If you had any idea what your love has done for me…Elena Salvatore…you've saved me…in every way a man can be saved."  
Her face was so peaceful, he was mesmerized, "I will love you, until the day I take my last breath, and if there's an afterlife, I'll love you there too. You are my heart…my everything. And knowing that I have your love…it's the epitome of a fulfilled life. It doesn't get better than this."  
Elena moved slightly, cuddling closer to him, and he smiled, light tears in his eyes.  
This was everything he had ever wanted. And it was perfect.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**And feel free to rant about the finale lol, I'm right there with ya!**


	4. Temper

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I've really been focusing on my new story The Song That Calls Me Home.**

**However, I still plan on updating this regularly, whenever I can, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Takes place in When Life Got Crazy.  
**

**Damon's POV of the beach scene, where he kicked Richard's ass for trying to rape Elena.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon pulled back into the beach's parking lot, Blondie right behind him.  
Her car had overheated, but some quick work and a gallon jug of water had gotten everything sorted, for now at least.

He'd give her his mechanic's number later, just to be sure.

Right now, he planned on enjoying the rest of this sunny day with the woman he loved.

Getting out of the Camaro, he took note of Klaus hurrying toward him.  
He shut the driver's door, walking over to meet the guy.

"Bad news, mate," he started, his tone serious.  
"What's the matter?" Damon insisted, panic filling him at the man's graved expression.

"You need to come with me," he insisted.  
Caroline had joined them now, "What's going on?"

"Damon," Klaus held his gaze, "It's Elena."  
That was all it took for him to fall into hurried steps behind the guy.

"What about her?"  
"Some guy tried to drag her off."

Damon grabbed his shoulder, halting him, "What?"  
"Some older guy…it seemed like she knew him. He had a hold of her. They were fighting. Mason went to check it out, but the guy started dragging her back behind the dunes over there."

"Then why the fuck didn't you go stop him?!" Damon demanded, moving in the direction Klaus had pointed.  
"Mason followed them. So did Kol and Stefan," Klaus defended, just as the Salvatore in question ran up to them.

"Stefan," Damon called, "What the hell's going on?"

"Elena's mom wasn't alone today," his brother started, "Apparently her sleaze boyfriend tagged along, and recognized Elena. He threatened her Mom, to make her go with him, and it seemed like he may have gotten a little too hands on."

Damon's eyes flashed, "Meaning?"  
"Not exactly sure," Stefan admitted, "That's just what she told us, and she seemed a little shaken up."

Fury twisted Damon's stomach, "I'm going to kill him."

"I think Mason already tried," Stefan had to hurry to keep up with his brother, Klaus and Caroline even further behind, "Kol and I had to pull the two apart."  
"Is the boyfriend still with them?"  
Stefan nodded, "Yeah."

Damon increased his pace, yet again, and could soon see the others in the distance in front of him.

Mason and Kol had hold of the man, who was on his knees in front of them. Elena stood to the side, her arms crossed over herself.  
Damon focused on the man on the ground, a livid hatred making him see red.

This must be the same guy who had tried to force Elena the night she'd come to live with him.  
He remembered how shaken and upset she was. So vulnerable and alone.  
His heart had ached a little for her, even then.  
And now, this son of a bitch thought he could just show up and do the same thing?

Fuck that.  
Elena was his. And no one was ever going to put a hand on her against her will.  
Not if he didn't want said hands removed from his body, which Damon had half the mind to do.

The blood dripping from the man's nose did little for his mercy.

Finally he reached them, and caught a slight piece of Elena's relieved, and slightly nervous look, as she whispered his name.  
But he was more concerned with zeroing in on her offender, and didn't even stop before walking forward and bringing the man's head to his knee.  
A groan escaped the guy's lips.

"Let him go," he stated firmly, meeting Mason and Kol's gazes.  
They did as he said, probably knowing better than to question him at the moment.

Damon waited, as the man staggered to his feet, a whining, "The hell?" leaving his mouth, as his hand lifted to his nose, which was running with blood now.  
Only being able to see what the man had wanted to do to Elena, Damon grabbed him, leading him by his hair as his fist came into contact with his face.

Admittedly, it felt pretty satisfying.

From his knees, the man sputtered, "Look Man, I'm sorry, I was just messin'."  
This however, only pissed Damon off more.  
Just messing? Please.

He forced the scum's head down, so he was facing the ground.  
A growl came with his words, "You're not sorry yet."

He brought his knee up into the man's stomach, resulting in a cry out, and his falling to the ground.  
Damon took half a second to enjoy the sight, before moving on top of the man.  
He brought his fist down, landing another blow on his face.

This piece of shit was going to hurt Elena.  
He deserved a hell of a lot worse than a bloodied nose.

He placed his arm on the guy's neck, the pressure cutting off some of the oxygen flow, while holding him in place.

Images of Elena, scared and cowering filled his mind.  
He hit the man again.

The love of his life….his beautiful, sweet girlfriend had almost been raped by this asshole.  
Twice.  
He had to make sure he got his point across.

He drove his fist down. Once, then twice more.  
He loved the whimpering that escaped the man's throat, and pressed down even harder with his arm.  
Fuck this guy. He deserved death!

Damon let the images fuel his rage.  
You mess with Elena, you mess with him.

And this fucker clearly didn't get the message. But after today, he would think twice before even thinking of Elena, he'd make sure of it.  
He brought his fist up, landing this punch right on the man's eye.

Memories of his past surfaced as well.  
The senseless beatings his father had succumbed him to.

He'd hated it so much, at the time.  
Today, he found himself almost grateful, for each night he'd laid in pain had been a lesson…the teachings his father hadn't meant to give him.

He hit the guy again, and it still didn't seem like enough.  
No amount of pain he could inflict on the guy would be enough to erase what could have happened.

He saw a new image.

Elena screaming, as the son of a bitch under him forced himself inside of her, ripping away her innocence.  
Hell, she'd been a virgin back then.

Bile rose in his throat, as he thought about this monster taking something so precious from her.  
Of that being her first experience with a lover.  
Red colored his vision.

Elena was too good, too precious for that.  
She had given him her heart, and had trusted him to protect her.

So that's what he'd do.  
Protect her…even if it meant killing this filth.

He raised his arm again, this new found purpose making it the best hit yet.

Vaguely, he became aware of Elena's voice, "Damon, Enough!"  
She sounded scared, still, but he couldn't stop.

Not until this asshole was no longer breathing.  
He hit him again.

Then as he lifted his arm once more, a smaller pair of hands enclosed around it, drawing his attention.

"Stop," she commanded firmly.

He took a breath, before lifting his gaze to hers.  
Surely she wasn't defending this douche, "He deserves it."

Her eyes went from widened nerves to reassuring calm, "I know, baby. But that's enough."  
Her gaze fell down to the man's face, and Damon's followed.

The guy was a bloodied heap, his eyes swollen, lips bused, nose probably broken.  
There was hardly an area of skin that wasn't red.

Everything in him was encouraging him to finish this, to make sure the guy would never hurt anyone, but Elena was right.  
And he didn't want to scare her any more than he probably already had.

With a sigh, he nodded, then narrowed his eyes at the man beneath him.

"She just saved your fucking life," he growled, "You piece of shit. Thank whatever God you believe in that you didn't get the chance to touch her."  
His rage doubled at just the thought, "I'd have killed you. In the slowest, most painful way I know. Now, you aren't going to come near her again, or even she won't be able to stop me from skinning you alive."

The man grew angry, and spewed a "Fuck you," out with blood dribbling down his chin.

Damon raised a brow.  
Clearly his message had gotten lost in translation.

He moved his hand to the guy's throat again, stilling him, while placing another on his forehead.  
He remembered when his father had done the same to him, and smirked at the pain he remembered it had caused.  
He pressed the tip of his thumb down, into the corner of the man's eye, bringing forward a delicious cry of pain from him.

A scream of agony that he could relate to perfectly.  
Still, though, he wasn't done.

Maneuvering his body so that his knee pressed into the man's privates, he hissed at him, "Now, I guess I didn't make myself clear enough. You are not going to so much as think about her again, got it?"

A pained groan was all that answered.  
"Can't hear you," Damon taunted, adding pressure on the man's neck.

"Okay," he sputtered out, just as Damon dug his thumb in deeper, causing a new pool of blood to form there.

"Damon," Elena's voice cut through to him.  
But he was nearly finished.  
As soon as he got what he wanted, "Now, apologize to her," he commanded.

He drove his knee down harder, and the filths lame "I'm sorry" was hardly heard.  
But still, it served his point.

Damon smirked, removing his thumb, "Good."

Then one more time, for extra measure, he landed a blow on the guy's broken face.  
As he gasped in pain, Damon moved to crouch down next to him, disgust layering his words.

"You're a fucking animal," he stated coldly.  
However the man was no match for the beast that he knew laid inside himself, "But so am I. She's mine. And you tried to hurt her."  
A growl escaped his lips, "Pray that you get this lucky next time.

With that he stood.

* * *

He suddenly became aware that all of his house mates were surrounding him, their faces all layered with some level of shock.

"What?" he demanded, and they seemed to unfreeze, avoiding his gaze.  
Finally, Mason cleared his throat, "What are we going to do with him?"

Damon threw a look at the pathetic mess at his feet, "Leave him. Maybe a bird will eat his eyes out."  
One could only hope.

Stefan spoke up then, tossing an arm around Caroline, who seemed a little stunned still, "So are we going swimming or what?"  
Damon appreciated his brother's obvious attempt at declaring the whole thing over.

The group liked this idea, and Mason nodded, "Let's go."  
Blondie tossed Elena a look, before agreeing, "Yeah…let's go."

They slowly made their way back toward the beach, Damon throwing once last glance at the man, before shaking his head, and following behind them.  
He noticed Elena was trailing too, and that she seemed distant.  
Hell, he'd probably freaked her out.

Either that or pissed her off, since he seemed pretty good at doing that to.  
Though he couldn't be sorry, he didn't want her shutting down from him.

Speeding up his steps, he made a grab for her arm, "Wait."  
She turned, meeting his gaze.

He exhaled, "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to kill him."  
There, he had to get that out.

She surprised him though, when a gentle smile graced her lips, "Damon, I'm not mad at you."  
She wasn't? "You're not?"

Deliberately, she stepped forward, and her arms wrapped around his waist.  
He held her to him as she stated, "No. I'm not. You were defending me, protecting me."  
Her breath caught a little, "I just didn't want to see you go too far…you're better than that."

He sighed, letting his lips press against her hair, "I couldn't stop. The thought of what he would have done to you, just made me see red."  
She nodded, "I get that. But I don't think he'll be messing with anyone for a while."

Damn right he won't be.  
Damon really would kill him before he'd let Elena be threatened.  
She meant to much to him, "I love you, Elena."

She smiled against his shoulder, where her head was resting, "I love you, too."  
He remembered the flash of her face moments ago, "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
He didn't want to make the situation worse for her, ever. But he had just needed to make sure the guy knew that he had been serious.

"You didn't," she assured him, leaning back, "Not really. I mean, I've always known you've had a temper…just, be careful."  
He nodded, trying not to smirk at the irony.

Be careful.  
Control it.  
The very things his father had once whispered to him.

"So how'd you learn to fight like that anyway?"  
Her eyes were wide, curious, but he'd really hoped not to have to answer that question, even if it was obvious.  
However, there wasn't anything he could deny her.

Dropping his gaze, he sighed, "I've always had that temper. It's why my father was always at my throat; why we never could get along."  
"I tried to fight back a few times, which only dug my grave deeper," he shuddered lightly, "Learned that choke hold from him, along with the eye thing. It won't blind you, just hurts like hell. Then, when I left, I learned everything I could. Just in case he tried to stop me when I went back for Stefan."

He had prepared himself well, but luckily, that hadn't ended up being a problem.  
Stefan had been able to sneak out, and their father hadn't bothered to come looking.

Elena's eyebrows pulled together, and he could almost see the pity and sorrow in those brown orbs.  
Damn.  
He hated telling her things like this for that specific reason.

She felt everything so deeply, that she hurt for his pain, and she didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," she whispered.

He couldn't stop himself from tensing at her words.  
She had no reason to be sorry. It wasn't her fault.  
She was the fucking angel that actually gave his life purpose.

And he wasn't about to dive into the blackness of his past to stain her with it.  
"Yeah, so not going there."

He stepped away from her a little, trying not to let the disappointment on her face affect him.  
She was too compassionate for her own good.

What she needed was to relax and have fun, and that, at least, he could give her.

"Come on," he placed a hand on the small of her back, "We should join the others."

She merely sighed, but nodded.  
He was content with that, pulling her body against his own as they began to walk.

He'd make it up to her later.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Good, Bad?**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Damon's girl

**Alright, I'm actually kind of surprised this one actually panned out the way it did, and it's a little different than everything else, but I think you guys will like it! **

**Please, please review!**

* * *

**A friend of Stefan comes to the Salvatore's party for the first time!**

**Set after the year closure in WLGC, but before Katherine's appearance.**

* * *

The house was impressive, Jordan couldn't help but think.  
Stefan hadn't been exaggerating.

He wasn't sure what to think about that kid.

Stefan was one of the youngest on the job, yet had more dedication than half the rest of their team.  
Jordan admired that.

He also admired the way Stefan seemed to draw in the women, younger and cougars alike.  
It had been helpful the few times they'd went to the bar together.

Not that they hung out often.  
Hardly at all, actually.

But they'd got to talking over lunch, and when Jordan let slip that he was in the mood for a good time, Stefan had invited him over.  
The guy's exact words had been, "At least at my place, the party never stops."

Then he'd proceeded to tell Jordan about the house he lived in.  
This mansion of sorts, with its variety of roommates.

Intrigued, to say the least, Jordan had agreed to swing by.  
And now was he glad that he had.

Stefan was definitely right about the wildness.

The entire room was blacked out, club-like, with lights flashing, and a hoard of people dancing, drinking, and having a good time, with music pounding in the back ground.  
Man, that kid was living the life, if this was really what it was always like around here!

And Stefan had been holding out on the girls.  
Every single female that had walked by had claimed Jordan's attention with their long legs, and tight dresses.

But there was one, in particular, that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

He'd been watching her for the past hour, losing sight of her in the crowd, occasionally, but always finding her again.  
She was magical.

It seemed like there was no end to the amount of songs she could dance to, nor a limit on the different ways she could force her body to move.

Her long dark hair fell around her face, and half way down her back, as she swayed to the new beat that was pumping out of the surround sound.  
Her makeup was dark, seductive, but her outfit was different than most of the other girls.

A pair of black denim short shorts, showing off those long, tan legs, and a purple, backless tank top, that swirled around her neck.  
Eye catching, but not attention seeking like most of the crowd.

He was entranced by her.

Yet he'd noticed that no one in the crowd really paid her much mind.  
There were no guys fawning over her, and she had only danced with a few, innocently enough, since the night had begun.

It really made him curious.

Throwing down one last shot, he decided to go for it, and made his way out onto the floor.

She was even better looking up close.  
Big brown eyes flashing as bright as her brilliant smile.

He reached out, putting his hand on her waist, and pulling her back against him, as he began to move with the music.  
She moved with him, not missing a beat, and he loved the way her frame molded with his own.

God, he could just imagine what other talents she had, if he could get her alone.  
The mental image of those legs of hers, wrapping around his waist, wasn't going to leave his mind anytime soon.

And the longer he danced with her, the dirtier the moves got, and he was starting to think he may stand a chance.

Hell, she seemed interested enough.

But something was off.  
The way she held herself, it was almost too self-assured.

Like there was an air surrounding her that screamed "off-limits".  
Her moves weren't pulling him in, they were trapping him.

She was very deliberate, very smooth, clearly experienced, yet he wasn't exactly sure it was him that she was dancing for.  
The occasional glances, when her eyes met his, began to give him a bit of a thrill.

Like she knew something he didn't.  
But he was more than willing to find out all of her secrets.

Even if he had to change his game.

With a quick swish, and pull, he had her turned and flushed up against him.  
She nearly seemed startled for a moment, and he was pleased to have caught her off guard.

He let his hands slide down her back, and she began to move again, swaying her hips against him, moving down, then back up, as she seemingly taunted him.  
He slid his hands further down, until he was able to cup her ass, and couldn't help but give it a squeeze.

God, this girl was perfect. Every gorgeously toned inch of her.

However, his exploration ended a little too soon, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, then another wrapping around his arm.  
The girl smiled at him.

He turned to see who had grabbed him and came to face with Stefan, and one of the roommates he'd met earlier in the night, Mason.  
They were saying something that he couldn't hear over the music, but it seemed frantic and demanding.  
And they kept pulling his arm.

With a sigh, he threw a parting glance at the girl, who merely waved, before turning and continuing her dance.

* * *

Bummed, he let Mason and Stefan drag him away, then out the door, off the porch, and into the front yard.  
"Are you insane?!" Mason was demanding, "Or do you just have a death wish?"

Jordan grew confused, "What do you mean?"

Mason's eyes widened, "You can't touch Elena, man! Not in Damon's house, at Damon's party! Are you crazy?"

"Um…"

Luckily, Stefan jumped in, "The girl, the one you were dancing with."

Jordan nodded, "The hot brunette?"

"Shh!" Mason wacked his head, "You can't call her hot at Damon's party either."

Jordan shot him a look, "Why not? And who the hell is Damon?!"

Mason turned on Stefan, "Didn't you tell him anything before inviting him?"

Stefan shook his head, "He doesn't usually stay away from her for long, not anymore, so I didn't think it would be an issue."

"Can someone please explain?" Jordan demanded, just as the door to the house opened again, filling the air momentarily with music.

Another guy hurriedly made his way toward them.

"You guys might want to get him out of here," he warned.

"What's wrong, Kol?" Mason asked.

The new guy, Kol, motioned back to the house, "Damon saw."

"Shit," Stefan groaned, just as the door opened a second time, and a different guy stepped out.

Something about this man made Jordan think he was trouble.

He didn't hurry toward them like the other one had, but took his time, with slow, deliberate steps, acting like he owned the place.  
He was tall, dark haired, and his shirtless torso allowed Jordan to see all of his toned up muscles.

Something made him think he needed to be afraid of them.

When the man finally got closer, the other three stiffened, and Jordan immediately grew defensive.  
Whatever was going on, he knew it wasn't good.

"Damon- ," Stefan started, but the man lifted his hand, sizing Jordan up.

"Is this him?" he spoke finally, piercing blue eyes never leaving Jordan's face, "He was the one with Elena?"

Kol nodded, but Stefan stood his ground, "He's never been here before. He didn't know better."

A noise, almost like a growl, came from Damon's chest, "Well, he'll know better by the time he leaves tonight."

Jordan's brows furrowed, "Look man, I have no idea what-"  
Stefan stepped in front of him, cutting him off, "We don't need a fight tonight, brother. He's a friend of mine. Please, just let this one go."

"Why? So he can grope on her the next time he comes over? I don't think so."

"He won't," Stefan promised, "I swear, he didn't know, Damon."

The man's eyes flashed, but instead of commenting, he turned toward the other two.  
"You boys are missing the party."

Mason raised a brow, "I take it that's our cue to scram?"

Damon smirked, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now go."  
They nodded, starting back toward the house, when he called out, "And watch Elena. Make sure no one else messes with her."

Mason shot him a thumbs up, before they disappeared back into the party, leaving Jordan standing behind Stefan, facing the man who apparently wanted to kick his ass.

Damon's gaze pierced between them, "Move, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head, "Back down, brother."

Damon smirked, "Don't make me go through you to get to him. You know I will."

Stefan eyed him, "How much have you been drinking?"  
The man shrugged, "Enough. Plus some reds. I doubt there's much I wouldn't do right now."

"That's my point," Stefan reasoned, "You aren't thinking clearly. He didn't mean to come on to her. It was a mistake. He doesn't deserve it."  
Damon's eyes narrowed, "He deserved it the minute he touched her.

Jordan's eyebrows raised.  
All of this over some chick he'd danced with?  
So what, a jealous boyfriend problem? Were these guys serious?

"It was just a dance," he defended himself, stepping out beside Stefan, "Nothing personal."  
Stefan winced, as if he's said the wrong thing.

"Just a dance," Damon repeated calmly, "I've drawn blood for less."

Jordan tried not to falter as Damon began to circle him, and prepared himself for a brawl.

This Damon guy wasn't much bigger than him, even if he did seem to be in better shape.  
Plus he'd been drinking, so maybe he could take him, if necessary.

He braced himself, decided, until Damon made the half circle, and Jordan caught sight of his back.  
_What the fuck?_

The entirety of the skin there seemed ruined.  
Marked, torn, and scarred over.  
To the point that it was gruesome to look at.

"What the hell happened to you?"

A groan came from Stefan, as if he'd been hoping the question wouldn't be asked.

But Damon only stopped, turning to look at him completely.  
Jordan could see that the scars went up his neck some, came slightly over his shoulders, and a few even trailed around the guy's arm.

What had happened to this guy?!

Damon smirked, and Jordan felt a cold fear settled over him.  
"Let's just say that my pain tolerance is a lot higher than yours."

And then Damon's fist connected with his face.

Pain shot through him as the force of it knocked him to the ground.  
He felt warmth flood his top lip, and instantly knew his nose was bleeding.

"What the hell, man?! I didn't mean to touch your girl! Fuck."

He managed to get onto his knees, before Damon crouched down next to him, "I'm sure you didn't. But don't worry. That hit was punishment for your ignorance…but this- ," His head came forward, his skull crushing into Jordan's already busted nose, "Is to make sure that it never happens again."

Jordan was blinded by the throbbing that ran up his face.  
If his nose wasn't broken before, it surely was now.

"I'm sorry," he offered, hoping the man would back off, "I swear, it won't happen again!"  
"No," Damon grinned, "It won't."

His fist lifted again, and Jordan's eyes closed as he flinched.

But then a voice called out, "That's enough, Damon."

* * *

Jordan risked a glance to see the very girl he'd been dancing with, walking down the steps with the same gracefulness, Mason following behind her.

"I was almost done," Damon reasoned, a reasoning smirk replacing the cold grin.  
"I think you're done now," she told him, and the guy actually seemed to almost pout.

"I'm not sure he's learned his lesson," Damon drawled, taking a step toward her, as she came to a stop in front of him.  
"And I'm not sure you've learned yours," she bit back, "I've told you that I can dance with whoever I want to."

"And I agreed to let that slide," Damon assured her, "However, you never ruled out ass grabbers, or eye fuckers, this one just happens to be both, therefore I feel totally justified in my actions."

She sighed, as if she were patiently trying to reason with a toddler.

"Damon," she pointed toward Jordan, who hadn't dared to move from his spot on the ground, "This isn't okay, no matter what he's done. We talked about this."  
She stepped closer to him, her arms wrapping around his middle, "You can't change the fact that guys are going to find me hot, or that they will hit on me."

"I can try," he growled.  
She gave him a stern look, "No, you can trust me. Trust that I know how to handle myself, and that I'd never cross the line that would betray you."

Damon seemed to debate, and much to Jordan's relief, he sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. You're right. I'll kick their asses mentally. But if they start flirting with that line, I can't be held responsible for my actions."  
She chuckled, "Are you ever?"

And just like that, Damon was smiling, a real smile.

Jordan was amazed to say the least.  
This tiny little thing had gotten this scarred up, intimidating, bad ass, psycho to come to heal like it was nothing.

And now she leaned up, her arms twisting around his marked neck, as she kissed him, "I love you."  
His smirk was back, "I love you, too, but you have about thirty seconds to get up to our room, and take off your clothes, before I change my mind and just take you right here."

She nodded, then looked down at Jordan.  
He was surprised to see that she didn't seem apologetic at all.  
In fact, it was almost smug…as if she had planned this all along.

With a quick wink, she turned, running back toward the house, every male eye following her.

Finally Damon spoke, "Take care of this, Stefan, I have a girlfriend to punish."

Stefan just shook his head as Damon took off after her, as if this were a natural every day thing.  
Then he remembered what Stefan had said.

"At least at my place, the party never stops."  
Perhaps that meant the good, along with the bad parts of it all.

Once Damon was in the house, Jordan pulled himself to his feet, and was handed a rag by Mason, who did seem a little apologetic.  
"You got off easy, man," he told him, "The last guy tried to kiss her. We had to call an ambulance."

Poor fucker.

"So," he winced, "That's Damon, huh?"  
Stefan clamped a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry man, I should have warned you."

"That your brother isn't a terrific host?" Mason joked, "Yeah, you probably should have mentioned that in the invite."

Jordan blinked, "Wait, Damon is your brother?"  
Stefan nodded, "Yeah…and he's a little territorial of the things that belong to him."

"Like the girl?" Jordan scoffed.

Mason laughed a little, "Ah, but that's the beauty of Elena. She belongs to nobody, not really. It drives Damon nuts."  
"Like it matters," Stefan pitched, "She's his in every way that counts."  
"And he never lets us forget it," Mason grumbled.

Jordan looked between the two, "So I take it I wasn't the first of you to make the mistake of flirting with her?"

"Nope," Mason assured him, "Though none of us were ever handed our own asses."

Jordan huffed, "So what's his deal, anyway? The scars and shit…the jealousy act…that's not sane person shit."

Mason chuckled, but Stefan's face remained set.  
"If you've had the life he has, you'd be a little more protective of the things that matter most to you, too," he defended his brother, "Damon's just as sane as any of us. He just doesn't have a tolerance for anything he poses as a threat."

Jordan raised a brow, "_I'm_ a threat? I don't even know the guy!"  
Mason shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Anyone who so much as looks at Elena for more than a few seconds is a threat in Damon's eyes…did we mention he was a bit possessive?"

Stefan shook his head, stepping in, "Look, it's not that big a deal. There's only one rule when it comes to dealing with Damon. Just avoid Elena. Do that, and he won't give you twice a glance," he eyed Jordan's nose, "Though I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have warned you beforehand."

Jordan felt the bridge of his bone.  
Nothing felt out of place.  
And the bleeding had stopped now, so maybe the whole thing wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

But still, he'd gotten his belly full of wild.

"You can come back in," Mason offered, "Just stick to blonds if you're looking for a quickie."

"Unless her name is Caroline," Stefan added.  
"Oh, right," Mason nodded, "Or then you'd have Tyler and Klaus to deal with."

Jordan shook his head, "Actually, I think I'm just gonna head home. It was fun, but this place is just a little too crazy for me."

Stefan smirked a little, "Life is crazy."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked!**

**I'm thinking about making taking the next one-shot from the same scene...in Delena's POV after they go upstairs...whatcha think?**

**Please review!**


	6. Control

**This is set during WLGC.**

**After Delena's first time, but before they began all the experimenting!**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she'd lost her virginity, and Elena had come to realize something.  
Damon was insatiable.

Once she'd healed from their first time, he'd had her back in his bed, under that hard body of his.  
Not that she was complaining.  
She was growing to love the feeling of him inside of her more than anything, and was wanting it more and more.

Damon's drive for her was just as bad, but he kept leaving a day between each of their times together, probably so she wouldn't be sore, but she didn't need it.  
Thanks to his constant advances, her tolerance had grown at an accelerated rate.

She had meant to tell him this, but then she'd gotten her monthly visitor.

She hadn't wanted to tell Damon about it, too embarrassed, but he'd came onto her, and she'd had no choice.

Instead of being appalled, however, he'd offered to continue.  
Said it wasn't exactly a deal breaker to him, but she'd felt a little uncomfortable with it.

So he'd backed off, keeping his touches down to mere kisses, yet she could tell he was juiced up.

Yesterday, she'd been relieved to find that her period had ended, and had told Damon, but he'd had to go into work, and she had fallen asleep before he came home.

She was surprised, however, that he didn't try anything the second he woke up this morning.

In fact, he hadn't really made any kind of advances, and she felt a little upset, because she wanted him to.  
Had missed the feeling of him in her.

But she wasn't really sure how to let him know that.  
Coming onto him that way wasn't really something she felt confident enough to do yet.

Now, as she sat next to Caroline in the house's weight room, she couldn't take her eyes off of Damon or his glistening muscles.  
He and Stefan were sparring, or at least, that's what she assumed it was, though it could have been a form of martial arts she was new to, but either way, it was all fighting.

She wasn't sure why they occasionally did this; maybe it was just a guy thing.  
But every now and then she'd walk by to see one male or another decking it out with an opponent.

Usually blood was drawn, bruises, soreness, and God knew what else, but that never stopped them.

Damon and Stefan didn't participate as much as Mason and Tyler did, but when the Salvatore's did go at it…well, it was entertaining to say the least.  
Damon had a little blood on his lip, from one of Stefan's lucky blows, and she had no doubt that Stefan was going to wake up hurting in the morning.

"Keep your hands up," Damon was telling him, "Or you're just an easy target."

"I'm starting to think you get off on bossing people around," Stefan shot, taking a swing, which Damon blocked easily, before uppercutting and catching Stefan in the stomach.

He hit his knees with a groan.

"God, don't kill each other," Caroline commanded, but Stefan had already moved.

With a swing of his body, he threw off Damon's balance, then used his weight to take him to the floor.  
She flinched as Damon's body collided with his brother's, as they began rolling, each trying to get the upper hand.

She knew that if one pinned the other, a match would be called.

When she first watched them do this, she could tell that Damon was practiced, more so than Mason, who he usually fought with.  
Stefan didn't really stand a chance then.

But apparently, he'd been learning, because he damn near won this round, pulling Damon over him and managing to get his elbow across his neck.  
But Damon, never one to submit to anything, brought his head up, colliding with Stefan's.

The younger Salvatore staggered at the force, and Damon used this, twisting them, so that he had Stefan locked under him, a knee on his chest.

"Pinned," he stated proudly, and Stefan's body went slack in defeat.

"Time?" Damon called, and Caroline looked down at the stopwatch he'd put her in charge of.  
"Thirteen minutes and eight seconds," she answered.

Damon helped Stefan to his feet, "Damn brother, you're getting better each time."  
Stefan smirked, "You can thank Mason for that, the guys kicked my ass enough times, but he's not a bad instructor."

He reached up to run his hand over the now forming bump, "I swear your head couldn't get any thicker. How the hell did that not hurt you, too?"  
Damon shrugged, "It probably did. You just have to learn how to focus on other things, and block out the pain."

"Easy for you to say," Stefan grumbled, then exhaled, "I'm gonna go find a shower."  
"Not a bad idea," Damon agreed, as they walked over toward the girls.

Caroline stuck out her hand, "You two are gross, sweaty, idiots. Here's your timer."  
"No, it's fun," Stefan insisted.  
"Fun?" Caroline's brow raised, "No, fun is a day at the mall, this is a gross bleeding guy thing that is frankly, rather boring. So I'm going to go."

She turned, leaving the room, and Elena chuckled, "That's Caroline for you."  
Damon shook his head, "Remind me why Blondie's here again?"

Elena gave him a look, "Because she's into Tyler, and she's my friend, and she doesn't like staying at home, that's why."

Damon looked at Stefan, "We need a sign, "House of misfits, taking in all strays." Might as well advertise it."  
Stefan smirked, "Nah, we have limited room space."

Damon nodded, looking down at Elena, "We would have another extra room if a certain somebody would just move her things into mine."  
Elena smiled, knowing that he was going to bring that up again.

"I like having my own room," she defended.  
"What's the point?" he asked, "You're always in mine, anyway."

She shrugged, "You have a nicer shower."  
A darkened look passed through Damon's eyes, "Speaking of showers…"

Stefan spoke then, "Yeah, that's where I take my leave."

Damon waved him off, his eyes not leaving Elena's.

"Want to join me?" he asked her, once they were alone.  
She smirked, deciding to tease him, "Actually, I think I'm good. All clean."

He raised a brow, "Since when do you have to be dirty to take a shower?"  
She shrugged, "It's good to be conservative, and not use all that extra water."

"And you could give a damn about the conservation of water," he challenged.  
Her grin widened, "Actually, it seems to be a very prominent problem. Yeah, lots of concerns and stuff. Maybe we should start trying to be more energy efficient."

Clearly unamused, Damon crossed his arms, "Elena. Get your ass into my room, take off your clothes, and get in the shower."

Her eyebrow shot up, "Or what?"

Calling her bluff, he picked her up, tossing her over her shoulder.

"Damon!" She squealed, "I can walk!"  
She tried to kick him, but felt a little dizzy with being upside down.

He walked her into the bedroom, as she whined, "You're getting me all sweaty and gross."

Once he'd shut the door and walked over by the bed, he put her back on her feet.

"There, half of the work is done for you," he smirked.  
She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"I could have walked perfectly fine on my own, thank you, and just might have, if you hadn't of gone all caveman on me…now, I think I'll let you shower all on your lonesome."  
She tried to turn from him, but his hand shot out, gripping her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"  
She blinked, keeping up the charade, "I thought I'd go see what everyone was doing downstairs."

She tried keeping her voice nonchalant, but his darkened gaze was clouding her mind.  
God, she was so hot for him right now.

Without realizing it, she'd become almost as addicted to their sex as he seemed to be, and these past few days without it had been torture.  
Part of her wanted him to act on the threat in his eyes, and take her then and there.

But fighting him was too much fun.

"I never said you could leave," he told her simply, as though it were a clear fact that she'd simply overlooked.  
"I wasn't aware I needed your permission," she sassed.

That pantie-dropping smirk floated across his lips, "You're feisty today."  
"And you're sticky," she pointed out, "You're shower's waiting for you."

"Deflection," he noted, "Classic maneuver, but nice try."  
He came painfully close to her, his hand coming up, so that his finger could trail down her arm.

"Tell me, Elena," he said her name like a deity, "Are you feeling a little worked up?"

Her eyes shot to his.  
How could he know that about her?  
Was it that obvious?

She felt a light blush color her cheeks, and hated that she seemed so open, so vulnerable.  
"What do you mean?" she challenged.

He shrugged, "The snappiness, the teasing, the fact that you haven't been fucked in a week. It goes to reason that you may be feeling a little tense."  
Her cheeks were now blood red, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" he asked, calmly.  
She hated how completely in control he seemed, how easily knew her, but kept himself out of reach.

She made herself stand straight.  
"I feel fine, Damon. I guess you didn't make as big of an impression as you thought."

He nodded a little, that smirk still in place.  
"Maybe," he allowed, "You could be right…Or you could be scared."

Her eyes flashed, "Why would I be afraid of you?"  
"Not me," he noted, "Of yourself. I mean, think about it. This is all new to you. I remember this part of it…the discoveries, the hesitations, the intensity."

His fingers were trailing across her shoulders now, swirling at her collarbone.  
She fought the urge to shudder, but managed to shoot, "Or maybe I'm just not a sex addict like you."

He grinned, as if this was some sort of invitation he'd been waiting on.  
"Oh, baby…everyone is an addict, in one way or another."

His hand clamped down on her shoulder, and tossed her roughly onto the bed.  
He grabbed her leg then, pulling her down, closer to him, until she was lying face up, with him standing between her legs.

"You like this, don't you?" he inquired, still calm.

Hell yes, she liked it.  
But if she told him that, he won, and it was over.

Some stubborn part of her, the only part that outweighed her raging hormones, wouldn't let him win that easily.  
She held his gaze, but refused to respond.

"What?" he seemed pouty, "No sassy comeback now?"

He towered over her, but leaned forward, placing a knee on the bed so he could lean closer.  
She rolled her eyes, "Damon, you really should just go get in the shower."

He shook his head.  
He was determined not to let her win this either.

"Not until you admit that you are aching to join me in there."  
She looked at him, "I am not aching."  
"Then you will be," he promised.

She couldn't stop the shiver she felt at his words, and Damon noticed.

"Something I said?" he teased, "What? Do you like that?"

His had was sliding up the dress she was wearing, caressing her thighs.  
She shook her head.

"Oh, but I think you do," he corrected, "I think you kind of like not having control…not having to think…just feel everything that I plan on doing to you."

She felt a rush of heat overcome her.  
He knew what strings to pull.

"I think you're the one with controlling needs," she forced, "Not me."

"Lies," he accused, before flipping her.

She gasped at how fast he moved, forcing her onto her stomach, and suddenly, he was very close to her, next to her, his body aligned against her own.

"You crave this," he insisted.  
He gripped her hands, and pulled behind her back.

She felt him move, heard the night stand being fumbled with, but couldn't turn to see anything, because his arm was pressed against her neck.  
"Damon?"

Something cold pressed into her wrists, and then pulled away, but she still couldn't move her arms.

"Did you cuff me?" she demanded, realizing what was holding her hands behind her.

"Be good, and I'll take them off," his voice was still by her ear.

She tried to turn her head, but he was moving again, leaning away from her, as if to take in the view.  
The bed shifted, as he stood, and she felt her body being moved again.

Damon lifted her onto her knees, but without her hands, her head was forced into the mattress.  
He pulled her hips up, so that her ass was in the air.

The dress fell into a pool at her waist, and her thong did little to cover anything.  
She felt scarily exposed.

"Damon," she whimpered.

They hadn't done anything like this yet, and she wasn't really sure if she was comfortable with it.  
And she couldn't see him, making it more intimidating.

"Don't tell me you don't like this," he stated from behind her, and she felt his hand on the small of her back.

He rubbed it gently, moving down a little to grope her ass.  
"Mhmm," he groaned, "You have no idea how delicious you look like this. Completely fuckable."

She whimpered again, pulling against her restraints.

Then, without warning, his hand came across her ass.  
She jolted, gasping at the sting.

"I said be a good girl," he told her, "The cuffs will come off when I say they do. Now stop fighting it."

She was in shock.  
He'd really just spanked her.

"Is that clear?"  
She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, so she just nodded her head.

"Good," she could hear the smile in his voice, "Now, tell me the truth, Elena. You want me to take you into the shower. You want me to push you against the wall, and you want me to slide into your tight, wet-"

"Damon!" she blushed.  
"Too much?" he was definitely grinning now, "Aw, but it's true. That's what you want isn't it?"

She shook her head, "No…I want you stop telling me what to do."

Again, he smacked her ass, making her wince.  
"Wrong answer, baby."

"Damon, please," she begged.  
So many emotions turmoiled through her.

She was uncomfortable, and a little overwhelmed, but hot and wanting.  
And she didn't want him to know.

"Please what?" he demanded.

"I…"  
She wasn't sure what to say, or what to ask for, but he seemed to pick up on it anyway, his hand rubbing where he'd smacked her.

"You're scared," he noted, "You can't control what's happening to you."  
He waited, and she finally nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you don't like it, Elena," he assured her.  
She swallowed, "I don't."

His laugh tore through her, "Really? You don't like this?"

His hand left her ass, and was suddenly stroking her core.  
She moaned aloud at the contact.

"Then why are you fucking dripping for me?"

She wanted to deny it, but couldn't.  
She was wetter than she ever remembered being, and he could feel it.

His words, his actions…it was getting to her.  
The lack of control was enticing, making her want more of him.

"You can lie about a lot, Elena…but not this," he delved a finger deep inside of her, "Never this."

He added another finger, then began pumping in and out of her, and she screamed into the mattress.  
Her orgasm was rushing forward, and all she could think was "God, yes!"

But Damon pulled away.

She cried out when he removed his fingers, having been so close to her climax.

"Now tell me you don't like being controlled," he challenged.  
He brushed over her entrance, and she pushed against his hand, instinctually wanting more.

"So about the shower," he addressed again.

She groaned, "Forget the shower."

"No," he told her, "I want you to get in the shower with me….and I want you to tell me how much you want to."

A battle broke inside of her.  
Her body was screaming at her to tell him what he wanted to here, just so they could finish this, and he'd be inside of her.

It's not like it was a lie after all.  
She did want to get into the shower with him.

She wanted him to fuck her until she fell apart around him.  
But if she admitted it, he won, and that smug grin would cover his face, and she'd never hear the end of it.

Ever.

"Well?" he demanded.  
"Fuck you," she hissed.

He couldn't win…she couldn't let him.

She half expected the slap on her ass this time, but the sting that followed didn't feel as scary this time.

"That all you got?" she teased, and he slapped her again, then again.

She was almost embarrassed to realize that the pain was making her hotter.  
Making her want more.

Then Damon was moved again, and she felt him grip her arm, rolling her back over.  
It was uncomfortable, seeing as her hands were now pinned between her body and the mattress, but she doubted that he cared.

"You aren't being very good," he reasoned, pushing the hair out of her face.

Now that she could see him, she noticed that he'd shed his shorts, and was now in just his boxer-briefs, hovering above her.

"I think you need another lesson."

Nervous, yet excited about what he was going to do, she watched as he lowered himself, then pushed the dress up to reveal her stomach, then slid her thong down her leg.

Once she opened to him, he bent both of her knees, propping her feet up on the bed.  
He came down to her then, like a lion stalking it's prey.

"So mouthwatering," he whispered, before kissing her, right at her center.

Then his tongue was on her.  
Elena had gotten use to his fingers touching her, but he had yet to go down on her the way he was now, and she would have turned scarlet, if she wasn't so lost in the sensations.

Damn, this man was talented.

He teased her just the right amount to make her need more, then he pushed his tongue into her, and she felt like she was going to fall apart.  
Just a little more pressure, and she'd explode.

But sensing this, Damon again, stopped his maneuvers.

"Fuck!" she cried.

His eyes smoldered as he stared at her, "You know what you have to do, Elena. Just say it, and I'll make you see heaven."

God she wanted to.  
All she had to do was say that she wanted him to fuck her in the shower.  
That's it. So easy!

But it was also all of her dignity.  
Was it worth it though?  
He was going to keep up this tantalizing torture until she did, anyway.

But then she realized something.

As badly as she wanted Damon, he had to want her too.  
He didn't do well without sex, and perhaps that's why he was so insistent on having her at his control.  
Maybe he did get off on it.

And if control turned him on, maybe she could use that to her advantage.  
Get him to want to fuck her so bad, he'd do it without the shower admission.

She clamped down on her insecurities, and tried to throw away all the nervousness she felt.  
It was her turn to play him.

"Damon," she begged, "please…let me go?"  
He shook his head, "Not a chance."

She pulled at the restraints, knowing what he would do.

Sure enough, he turned her over again, exposing her ass to him, so he could "punish" her.  
But this time, when he slapped her, she moaned.

She felt him freeze, then he slapped her again.  
She made sure to moan even louder.

Bringing her knees up, she arched he back.  
He'd said she looked fuckable this way…so let's see how long he resisted.

"Damon, please," she begged.  
"Please what?" he asked her, his voice thick.

She smirked, glad he couldn't see her face, "I want you, baby…this hurts."

"You know how to end it," he reminded her.  
"But I don't want to end it," she reasoned, "I want you. I want you to take me right now. I want you to fuck me."

She heard his sharp exhale, and felt a small victory.  
She'd never really spoken to him this way, or in any sexual way for that matter.

It was always too embarrassing.  
But she was determined to have her way, and to show him that he couldn't always have his.

She made sure her ass was perked, giving him a million dollar view.

"You're right," she taunted, "I love what you're doing to me. I'm so wet, Damon. Feel what you've done to me."

His hand slid down, and she moaned when he stroked her.

"God," she gasped, "You are so fucking good at that. That's why I'm so wet for you, baby, you make this feel so good."

"Fuck, Elena," he hissed, when she grinded back against his hand, needing him deeper.

"A week is so long," she continued, "I didn't even know. But I can't stand going that long without you inside of me. I need you Damon. I need you to fuck me."

His fingers slid from her, and she bit her lip to keep from protesting.  
She had to stay in control.

His body was over hers though, his lips pressed against her neck, "You're a little vixen," he breathed.  
She rolled against him, "I'll be anything you want me to be."

It was working.  
He was pressed against her, and he was hard as a rock.  
Just a little more.

"You like controlling me, don't you?" she asked, turning to his methods, "You like knowing that I'm yours, and only yours."  
"Hell yes," he confirmed, his lips trailing down the back of her neck, "Mine."

"You're the only one who's ever touched me," she reminded him, "I'm all yours, Damon."

He was grinding against her a little now, and she pressed on.  
"You want to make sure I know that, don't you? You want to make me beg for you. Well, I'm begging now, baby. Fuck me...please."

A growl ripped from Damon's throat, and she felt pressure as he tore the cuffs from her wrist, and flipped her over.  
Before she could even catch a breath, every part of him was pressed against her, and his lips were attacking her own.

She moaned against him, her hands moving to his waist, pushing down his underwear, as he slid the dress over her head.  
His mouth dipped down her neck, and she felt slashes of pain, as he bit down in a line to her breast.  
He suckled her, but didn't waste time, before moving back to her lips.

He stopped, suddenly, looking into her eyes, "Say it again."  
"I want you to fuck me," she breathed, and he slammed into her.

Neither of them could control the thrusts they were making.  
Each move was erratic, and desperate, but it worked for them.

Elena felt the same orgasm he'd teased back rear up as he pounded into her.  
"Damon!" she gasped as it hit.

He slipped a hand down, rubbing her clit, and she exploded.  
It had never been so intense before, alighting every nerve she had, and stole the breath from her lungs.

But Damon didn't slow down.  
He continued to drive, faster and faster, until his entire body tensed, and he came.

She felt him convulse in shocks when his orgasm hit, and his head dropped into the crook of her neck as he rode it to it's finish.

Finally, he went slack, falling into her.  
She held him as they both caught their breath, a smile on her lips.

She'd actually gotten him to cave this time.  
Small victories!

With a settled smugness, she kissed his head, "Damon?"

"Hmm?" he answered, exhaustedly.

She grinned, "I think we could use that shower now."

His chuckle was the only response she got.

* * *

**Done!**

**What did you think? **

**Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
